


Checkmate!

by Nerdeliciously_aimee



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdeliciously_aimee/pseuds/Nerdeliciously_aimee
Summary: A playful game of chess that leads to so much more.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Checkmate!

It had been roughly a few months since Charles and Sam started secretly dating one another. Both felt the chemistry between them for some time now and wanted to explore what might be there; without everyone in their business. Charles especially didn't want to deal with the impending wrath from the Young men. He was still trying to figure out what Samara meant to him and if he really could give her what was left of his heart. 

This led to them meeting at his apartment for brunch every Sunday. Her place was too risky with her living next door to Eva's brother Ben. He definitely did not want to give her any ammunition to use against him. Public was out of the question as Mr Young's Sam senses could go off at any moment, causing him to show up and pretty much murder Charles on the spot. No, his apartment was the perfect place to spend time with his Bunty. 

_His_ , Charles wasn't sure when he started to feel a sense of possession towards Samara. He tried to shake it off as he was finishing up making a proper English breakfast for the two of them. Sam was currently setting up the chess set in the living area. 

“Are you ready to lose, again, Charles” Sam smirked at him as he brought the plates to her at the table. 

Charles almost regretted teaching Samara how to play chess as she was quick to learn and throttle him every chance she got. This time would be different. He had a plan to even out the odds, so to speak. 

“How do you feel about raising the stakes a bit Bunty?” Charles grinned while the two of them sat eating their meal. _Yes do eat up, you will need the boost in energy for this round of chess_ , Charles thought to himself. 

“What do you have in mind?” Sam asked, not having any idea as to the wicked thoughts Charles had concocted. 

“Strip Chess” Charles said calmly as he sipped his tea. Then proceeded to gaze at her over the cup. She responded exactly as he had hoped. 

“S-strip Ch-chess?” Sam asked as her face took on a reddish glow. He loved making her blush the most. 

“The rules are simple, when a player loses a chess piece, they must remove an article of clothing” Charles said with fire in his ocean blue eyes. 

Sam had to take a minute to compose herself before agreeing to the terms. She had been on a winning streak, no way could she lose. She briefly blushed again thinking of Charles stripped before her, till she shook it off and put her game face on. 

With an air of confidence Sam responds “I accept. Unless you want to just concede defeat now?”

“I would never back down from a challenge” Charles smirked. 

Let the game begin! 

Knowing the plan he had in store for Samara, he was fully prepared by wearing a few extra articles of clothing then he would typically on a casual Sunday. She on the other hand wore a tight above the knee skirt with a billowy blouse tucked in to show her perfect hourglass figure. The fact that she wore such an outfit just for him, made him reach and adjust his tie a bit. He didn't need to lose control before the game had even started. 

Unsurprisingly to Charles, Samara begun their game of chess quite aggressively. He had already lost several pieces already before he was even able to take one of hers. The first articles to go were his shoes, socks and suspenders, nothing to really provoke a response, other than Samara's confident smile of success at winning. The next piece though, Charles had decided to strip out of his slacks, as he did so he stared at Sam with lust in his eyes, trying to unnerve the girl. It left him in just his boxer briefs, a button up shirt and tie. He could tell it was finally starting to take affect as he saw her cheeks turn rosy; the time to strike was now. 

With Sam slightly distracted thinking about the handsome man stripping before her, the next move she made opened herself up for Charles to make his move. He had finally taken one of her pieces causing Sam to become even more flustered at the idea of stripping off her clothes in front of him. It created a domino affect as Charles begun to get the upper hand making Samara have to lose both her shoes. Now, she had to decide on what next to take off. 

“What will it be Samara?” Charles spoke in a teasingly lustful manner. 

To his surprise Sam started to hike up her tight skirt to reveal a sexy pair of garters. Charles choked slightly and put his hand to his face trying to maintain a semblance of calm. She was looking down as she slowly unhooked her garter and slid down the stockings that were attached. As she did so she glanced up to see Charles fidgeting in his seat. This gave Samara even more confidence, allowing her to take back control of the game. 

_Iesu Mawr_. Charles had not even considered how this game of strip tease would affect him as he watched Samara lose articles of clothing. Distracted by the image of Samara in nothing but a garter lingerie set, he made a grave error allowing Samara to take another of his pieces. 

He contemplated his next strategic move in attempt to gain the upper hand again. Charles began to loosen his light blue tie, looking towards Samara, her eyes filled with lust as she watched him. He reconsidered his choice. With his tie now loosened he proceeded to unbutton his cuffs. Samara shifted in her seat causing Charles to smirk and begin to unbutton the rest of his white dress shirt. Taking a page from her book, he slowly shrugged off his shirt leaving him in the tank top he wore underneath and his tie.

Sam had never seen Charles look so disheveled, it made her tremble with lust which increasingly made her more distracted losing another chess piece to him. She stood again and started to untuck her blouse, pulling it over her head which slightly ruffled her hair. Underneath she wore a deep purple lacy brassiere that accentuated her breasts, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Charles swallowed deeply and reached for his tie, but it was already hanging loose from his neck. He was quickly becoming undone. Samara would become his downfall and with that he lost another key piece in his game. Removing his tie, he dropped it on the table next to the game board. 

Taking him by surprise, Samara grabbed his tie and placed it around her neck. She smiled at him feeling quite victorious. That confidence flared Charles' arousal. He was done playing games. In a blink of an eye Charles stood, turned his king on its side and grabbed his tie that was lying against Samara's chest. Samara stood with a look of shock as she rose from her seat towards him. With that he pulled her closer to him and kissed her hungrily.

His tongue dancing with hers, he guided her from the table lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Soon he had her against the wall. With the added support his hands started to explore her body. He needed to feel her skin, pulling her brassiere lower, it released her breasts which elicited a slight moan from Samara. He nipped her lips as he pulled away from her slightly to witness the meal before him. 

Samara was becoming increasingly wet which he could feel soaking his own briefs. He loved being able to make her lose herself to the pleasure he gave her. Charles then took one of her pink nipples into his mouth flicking her bud with his tongue. 

“Ch-Charles, please” Samara gasped as the feeling electrified down her body. 

Charles smirked against her chest, letting her nipple pop from his mouth, “Beg for me, Samara.”

He decided to give her other breast some attention, suckling her as he took one of his hands from her waist guiding it down her thigh to the source of her wetness. He moved her panties to the side, circling her clit with his thumb, randomly flicking every so often, each time causing Samara's thighs to quiver. Continuing the assault on her clit, he slowly inserted one then two fingers into her causing Samara to gasp. 

Slowly he started to pump his fingers in and out as he ground his thumb into her clit. Samara's thighs trembled even more as she continuously moaned Charles' name aloud, signaling her impending release. Charles began to kiss up her chest, lingering at her neck. 

“Yes, y-yes...Charles...I'm close...p-please” Samara panted. 

“Cum i mi cariad” Charles whispered for her to release as he pumped his fingers faster. 

“Fuck!” Samara squealed as she came on Charles' hand. 

Hearing such language from his Bunty, made Charles growl with his own need. He began to carry Samara to the bed room, her legs still wrapped around his waist as he feasted on her mouth. He needed to be inside her desperately. 

Once in the room he gently flung her on his bed. Removing his remaining clothes he grabbed his tie around her neck and crawled up her body. Sliding her panties off, and hiking up her skirt, he kissed her deeply as he fit himself between her legs, lining his erect cock to her soaking pussy. He used her wetness to lubricate himself, and slowly entered her, causing Samara to gasp and moan into his mouth. 

Feeling her tight pussy clench around him caused a guttural moan from Charles. He began to pump in and out of her at an achingly slow pace, trying to make the pleasure last as long as possible. 

“M-more” whispered Sam

“What was that Bunty?” Charles smirked. 

Samara started to match Charles thrusts, “M-more, I-I need more...Charles” she said a bit louder now.

With that Charles gave in to her and started to move increasingly faster inside of her until he was pounding her pussy. Charles lifted up from her so he could watch Samara's tits bounce while he fucked her. 

“Look at me” Charles commanded. He wanted to see the pleasure on her face as he made her cum again for him. 

She moved to look up at him, seeing his icy blue eyes filled with fire for her. It sent a shiver down her body causing her pussy to pulsate with her release. Charles pulled out of her not yet wanting to end their fun. He flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. Pulling the tie once more, he swiftly entered her. He began to pound her from behind. With her back taught to his chest he grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it as it overflowed his large hand. 

He was so close, but he wanted to make her cum once more before he lost control. Letting go of her breast he trailed his fingers down her stomach and started to massage her clit as he continued to pump into her. 

“YES!” Samara screamed with her release, she was so aroused it didn't take long for her to cum again. 

With that Charles pumped a few more times before cumming inside his Bunty, groaning his own release as he toppled forward, bracing himself against the bed in order not to crush her. They were both panting as he collapsed on the bed beside her, pulling Samara into him as they both came down from the high. 

Samara nuzzled into his chest, completely satiated, she took deep breaths to calm herself. She looked up at him as he ruffled his hair, taking the occasional deep breaths himself. She smiled and lightly trailed her fingers up and down his chest and stomach, causing him to chuckle. 

“Are you ready for round two?” Samara asked

Charles quickly looked down at her in surprise, “Give me a couple minutes, Bunty. Are you still that hungry?”

Realizing what he meant, Samara blushed and shoved him a little, “Not that Charles! I meant chess, Chess! I still need to beat you fair and square, forfeits don't count.” 

Charles laughed and cuddle her closer again, his heart melting just a bit more.


End file.
